wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Ausir
Ostatnio były pewne problemy z bazą danych... i prawdopodobnie wgrana została wersja sprzed Twoich zmian, które najwyraźniej przepadły. W przypadku odsyłaczy nie ma potrzeby, aby były one osobno uwzględniane w kategoriach (: pozdrawiam. Glifion 14:14, 10 lis 2007 (CET) Odnośniki pomagają w wynajdywaniu haseł używając opcji "szukaj". Moim zdaniem odnośniki umieszczone w kategoriach to niepotrzebne zaśmiecanie. Przyjęło się, że odnośnik jako taki nie stanowi odrębnego artykułu, zatem nie jest przypisywany do danej kategorii. Glifion 15:35, 10 lis 2007 (CET) Zatem rób jak uważasz. Ja się wtrącać więcej nie będę, choć nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł. Na wikipedii nie spotkałem się z czymś takim. Chyba ograniczę się jedynie do banowania wandali. Glifion 16:24, 10 lis 2007 (CET) Top 50 Hello Ausir. This wiki is doing really well - it was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. The other Polish wikis in the top 50 were Nonsensopedia, Bionicle, Warszawa, and Harry Potter. I noticed there are currently no other active admins. Are there any users here that could be trusted with this? If not, perhaps there's something we can do to convince all the readers to become a part of the community? Angela (talk) 23:58, 13 maj 2008 (UTC) Coats of arms Hey, are you happier with Mboro's new coats of arms? Let me know if you prefer them. — Game widow 11:27, 10 maj 2009 (UTC) Herby Czy mógłby mi ktoś wyjaśnić dlaczego kolega Game widow na angielskojęzycznej Witcher Wiki "przeładowuje" moje pliki jako swoje ? Nie mam nic przeciwko ich wykorzystaniu, ale nigdzie w opisie tak umieszczonych herbów nie ma wzmianki, że są one kopią moich... Przyznam, że jestem niemile zaskoczony... Mboro 19:32, 13 maj 2009 (UTC) :Dzięki za wyjaśnienia. Sprawa załatwiona. Cieszę się, że nowe herby przypadły do gustu - będę je systematycznie uzupełniał - w przeważającym stopniu na podstawie sugestii Adama Kromera. pzdrwm :Mboro 04:30, 14 maj 2009 (UTC) Black Infantery and Cavalry I'd like to clear an inconsistence regarding the "Black Infantery" (Czarna Piechota) and "Black Cavalry". In the German translation of Chrzest ognia, the troop which persecutes the Rats is called "Black Cavalry" in this quote of Fen Aspra. As far as I understand this quote it matters of troopers. So I want to know whether there are two units, the Black Invantery and the Black Cavalry or is it one unit with different terms? If yes, which one is correct? — Petra Silie 09:29, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Witam! Witam! Mam pewien pomysł, jednak będę potrzebowała pomocy administratorów. Przed kartą tytułową niektórych tomów sagi stworzonej przez Andrzeja Sapkowskiego znajdują się krótkie cytaty. Np. przed kartą tytułową Chrztu ognia jest cytat z Brothers In Arms, Dire Straits. Podobnie przed częścią rozdziałów znajdują się fragmenty książek, podań ludowych, czy legend wymyślonych przez samego autora. Pragnę stworzyć dla nich oddzielną kategorię. Może nawet dwie- dla pierwszych i drugich. Następnie zapełnię je artykułami z cytatami z książek, numerami stron i tytułami, a także z komentarzem. Istniejące już artykuły (np. o przepowiedni Ithliny) sformatuję i dodam do odpowiedniej kategorii. Owe „wstawki” od autora uważam za absolutnie genialne i godne zarówno profesjonalnych artykułów, jak i kategorii. Co wy na to? Pozdrawiam serdecznie Wilczyca 18:50, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Postaci w wiedźminie 2 Hej, zdziwiła mnie jedna rzecz na tym wiki - dlaczego kiedy wchodzi się w kategorię Wiedźmin 2 jest tam druga kategoria na postaci (nie odnosi się do tej już istniejącej)? Nie wiem czy powinienem zmienić odnośnik czy macie po prostu jakiś inny plan na organizację tej kategorii. Strona główna Witaj Ausir. Jesteś adminem na tej Wiki więc potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Chciałbym abyś zmienił naszą stronę główną. Bąć co bąć jest to stary wygląd. Czas na zmiany więc dobrze byłoby jakby nasza str. główna była taka jaka jest na anglojęzycznej wiki. Nie wiem jak to zrobić. Prosiłem Game widow o pomoc obiecała że porozmawia z tobą, widocznie zapomniała lub nie miała czasu. Pozdrawiam FOLTEST55 20:09, wrz 22, 2011 (UTC)